


Call me up, day or night

by MusicPlayer81



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Gen, just marry each other for crying out loud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPlayer81/pseuds/MusicPlayer81
Summary: It had been a long, long case. At the end, there's only one thing left to do. Takes place post-Season 2.





	Call me up, day or night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fortunati](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/gifts).

It had been a long, long day indeed.

The Case--there was no name for it, because no other case had mystified them for months--had finally been solved. The perpetrators, of all people, were his ex-wife’s new fiancé and his mentor. His mentor who just happened to not only be the Chief Commissioner, but also his ex-father-in-law.

So he might be forgiven for wanting a stiff drink at such a late hour.

He found his feet walk him to that house, to that home with the cherry-red Hispano-Suiza peeking out back. One tight rap of the front door was all that was needed for it to open.

“Hello, Jack,” Miss Fisher answered, her eyes sparkling. “I was so hoping that you would stop by.”

_ Of course she was _ . “Is that so?”

She quickly ushered him inside and put a cold glass in his hand. “Well, who else am I going to enjoy this whiskey sour with?” With a smile, she beckoned him into the parlo. “Come on, Jack! Help me finish the bottle!”

Well, that would explain the high spirit.

They settled in their usual places, Miss Fisher topping off her drink. After a few moments of silence, she eyed him curiously. “How is she?”

She. Vivian, the woman who had broken his heart. Yet another victim in this terrible case.

“As alright as she can be. I dropped her off at her sister’s, so she’s with family, at least.”

Sorrow flickered across Miss Fisher’s face for a singular moment before she composed herself. “That’s good. Good, at least she’s with family.” Sh made to clear her throat, as if the tightness in her voice had escaped his notice. “Can I give you some advice?”

His lips quirked upwards. As if that’s ever stopped her before. 

“I think--I think you should check in on her. Just to make sure that she’s alright.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Oh?” And why would I do that?”

“Because it’s the type of thing Detective Inspector Jack Robinson would do” Her gaze slightly softened. “And because you--”

What was she-- _ oh. _ “I have a history with her, Miss Fisher, but it’s just that, a history. So while I appreciate the sentiment, that won’t be necessary.”

He could see her entire body relax, and a smile returned to her rosy cheeks. “No, then perhaps not.” She paused for a moment. “Can I give you another piece of advice? Actually, I’m just going to give it anyways. You see that Glenlivet on that end table? You need to take it home and finish the entire thing. After today, it’s the least you can do.”

He rolled his eyes. “And wake up with a splitting hangover? I don’t think so, Miss Fisher.”

She shugged and finished the rest of her drink, Jack doing the same. “Let the record show that I tried.”

He gathered his fedora and trench coat and made his way towards the door. He had long overstayed his welcome, Mr. Butler was already asleep, and--

“Jack?”

He turned to find Miss Fisher gripping his arm. Once she had his attention, she let go, “You forgot something.”

“I did? But I--” 

She held out the Glenlivet and pressed it into his hands. “I mean it, Jack, drink up.”

His lips quirked upwards. “How will I ever repay you for causing my hangover?”

“You could come over for dinner.” Her eyes--my god, they were so green--twinkled. “Friday, 7pm, just us.”

_ Just us, so clearly no Jane or Dot, which could only mean one thing.  _ “Is this a date?”

Miss Fisher pressed up against him. “If you want it to be.” She opened the door and held it open. “I look forward to next time, Detective Inspector Jack Robinson.” 

“I--I--yes.” He tipped his hat and quickly walked out, the cold air assuring him that it was no dream.

He had a date with Miss Fisher on Friday. Nothing made sense.

But then again, so did everything.

  
  



End file.
